Cuando te conocí
by Kai3d2y
Summary: "Me había acostumbrado a estar siempre solo hasta que te conocí, todo el mundo desconfiaba de mi salvo tú. Yo quería protegerte y evitar que nadie volviera a hacer que sufras, pero ahora seguramente me odias". Todos sabemos como se conocieron y como termino su relación, pero ¿como fue su historia?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

 **Notas: Este fic en principio iba a ser un drabble, pero cada vez se iba haciendo más largo sin querer.**

 **.**

 **.**

Solo pienso en el día en que te conocí.

Todos los días son así una y otra vez. Es lo único que invade mi mente para no olvidar mi meta, para evitar derrumbarme sabiendo que posiblemente me odies. Por traicionarte a ti, por traicionar a Izuru, por irme tan solo diciéndote que lo siento y conociéndote seguramente estarás desconcertada por ello.

Solo pienso en aquel día porque si pienso en todos los demás momentos que pase a tu lado posiblemente dejare a relucir mis verdaderos sentimientos. En su momento dije que era una serpiente. Tengo que seguir siendo así: insensible.

En el único lugar donde puedo dejar a un lado esta máscara es en mi habitación. Lugar donde nadie puede verme, donde puedo dejar que los demás pensamientos me invadan y de ese modo sacar una sonrisa sin falsedad.

El día que te conocí sabía que tú también tenías poder, como yo. Aquello, al igual que unos individuos que vi, me llamó la atención.

Cogí algo de caqui seco que llevaba conmigo e intente hacer que comieras para seguir con vida y te dije mi nombre. De inmediato tú me miraste y me dijiste que era uno muy extraño. Pero lo que me parecía extraño a mí era que no te sintieras incomoda o intimidada con mis ojos rasgados y mi sonrisa de zorro. Estaba acostumbrado a que la gente solo por mi apariencia desconfiara de mí, pero tú no hiciste nada de eso. Sino que además me mirabas con firmeza lo que me dejo desconcertado.

-¿Puedes levantarte?- te pregunté poco después.

-No. Estoy muy cansada.

-Yo te llevare entonces.

Te ayude a levantarte y te subiste a mi espalda. Aunque no tuviera mucha fuerza, te dije que podía contigo y que todavía podría llevar más peso. Tú no tardaste mucho en quedarte dormida.

Mi casa no estaba muy lejos de aquel lugar. En la Sociedad de Almas la gente tiende a convivir en familias improvisadas para sobrevivir, pero yo no vivía con nadie.

Nadie quería estar conmigo, todo el mundo trataba de alejarse por desconfianza.

Te deje sobre un futon y fui a por algo para comer y beber, lo ibas a necesitar cuando te despertaras. Cuando volví me quede observándote mientras dormías pensando en que ni siquiera sabía cuál era tu nombre.

Te habían quitado algo muy valioso, el poder, uno que también tengo yo. Pero podía sentir que todavía tenías reiatsu, solo necesitarías recuperarte del todo.

Pasaron horas hasta que despertaste y me miraste con curiosidad.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-En mi casa.- te respondí con una sonrisa- puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que quieras.

-Gracias.- te sentaste y observaste mi pequeño hogar con detalle- ¿vives solo?

-Sí.

-Yo también vivía sola.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Rangiku.- y me sonreíste dejándome asombrado, en el Rukongai nadie o casi nadie me había sonreído de aquel modo o me había tratado así.- Podemos vivir juntos entonces.

Aquello hizo que se me contagiara tu sonrisa, pero aquella vez era una sincera.

-Sí.

Estuvimos hablando durante horas, sin darnos cuenta de lo tarde que se nos había hecho. Entre las diferentes cosas que nos decíamos, me contaste como aquellos hombres te atacaron y sin darte cuenta unas lágrimas recorrieron tus mejillas al contármelo. Aquello hizo que me sintiera furioso, pero para que dejaras de estar así cambie de tema tan rápido como pude.

-Mira está nevando- me dijiste de repente señalando a la ventana. Te levantaste con dificultad, yo me acerque para ayudarte, pero lo rechazaste y te acercaste hasta el cristal.

Entre los dos vimos aquellos primeros copos de nieve de aquel principio de invierno, no pude evitar agradecer internamente haberte encontrado ya que de lo contrario probablemente seguirías fuera y podrías enfermar. Te mire abriendo los ojos para verte mejor, estabas tan ilusionada y concentrada observando el cielo que no te distes cuenta de aquello.

La nieve cayó durante unos pocos minutos, aquello era un preludio de que pronto bajarían las temperaturas. Me levante del suelo con decisión y salí afuera sin decir nada, era una manía que se me había quedado al vivir siempre solo y estar acostumbrado de que nadie quisiera estar conmigo.

Me dirigí al bosque, tenía como costumbre andar durante la noche antes de acostarme. Bajo mi pie escuche que algo crujía y lo mire, era una pequeña rama que había partido. Entonces se me ocurrió que podía coger algunas para poder hacer una hoguera más adelante evitando así que pasaras frio. Si quería coger algo de leña tenía que ser en aquel momento, poco tiempo después nevaría bastante e iba a ser casi imposible encontrar madera seca.

Una de las ramas se me cayó y al agacharme para cogerla los vi. Vi a aquellos hombres que te habían atacado, vi aquella especie de bola que supuse que era tu poder. Ellos estaban arrodillados ante alguien y le daban tu poder a esa persona, supuse que él era su jefe.

La ira me invadió al recordarte indefensa y en un estado en que podrías haber muerto si yo no te hubiera encontrado, al igual que recordé aquellas lágrimas que te salieron cuando hablaste de ellos. Abrí los ojos para ver a aquel sujeto, quería verlo por completo, acordarme de su rostro y en un futuro matarlo por haberte hecho daño, por haberte hecho sufrir y por haberte hecho llorar.

El día en el que te conocí decidí cuál era la meta que quería seguir, decidí que quería matar a aquel sujeto, fuera cual fuera la forma de hacerlo, quería vengarme por ti, darte lo que te pertenecía, pero sobretodo no quería que nadie volviera a hacerte sufrir.

Pero ahora seguro que tú me odias. Me odias por no saber porque me uní a Aizen, porque traicione tú confianza de esa manera y seguramente no entiendas lo que quise decirte cuando te dije que lo sentía. Y aunque no quiera pensarlo, puedo estar casi seguro que si ahora sufres por algo es por mi culpa, pero al contrario que cuando éramos dos niños ahora trataras de ser fuerte e intentaras fingir que la situación no te afecta.

Yo solo espero terminar con todo esto, acabar con aquel que fue mi objetivo durante más de un siglo. De ese modo puede que pueda volver a la Sociedad de Almas, seguramente seguiré siendo un traidor frente a los shinigamis, pero eso no me importa. Nunca me importo la opinión de los demás. Lo único que me importa es poder devolverte lo que te pertenece y poder seguir a tu lado como antes de que todo esto empezara. Pero ahora solo me queda seguir día a día junto a Aizen fingiendo ser su aliado hasta que pueda volver a estar contigo.

.

.

 **No me he quedado muy convencida del resultado final jaajaj pero en fin, es mi pequeña aportación para esta pareja, que hay muy pocos fics en español del GinRan.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¿Bueno que hago aquí actualizando esto si era un OS? Yo también me lo pregunto, sobretodo cuando tengo tantas prácticas y trabajos para hacer y exámenes a la vuelta de la esquina, pero no podía evitarlo (además que tengo la espalda fatal y no puedo hacer casi nada) Creo que el GinRan es mi único OTP, y por lo que he visto por encima no parece haber algún fic (al menos en español) que hable sobre su historia así que me anime a hacerlo. Espero que no me abandone la inspiración para estos dos, como he dicho es mi OTP y quiero escribir sobre ellos, solo conocemos como se conocieron, un poco más de su niñez y ya hasta lo que sale en el manga.**

 **Avisos: no voy a escribirlo del mismo estilo que el anterior capítulo, será en primera persona pero cuando se refiera a Gin o Rangiku en lugar de usar la segunda será la tercera, vamos lo que siempre o casi siempre se ha usado.**

 **Y tengo pensado organizar este fic cambiando los POV, es decir, el anterior fue POV de Gin, este será POV de Rangiku, el siguiente de Gin y así sucesivamente (o esa es la idea)**

 **Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

.

.

Gin salió de la cabaña dejándome sola, ni siquiera me dio tiempo para preguntarle a donde se dirigía. Él se fue tan rápido que ni siquiera me di cuenta.

Observé desde la ventana como se iba poco a poco hacía el bosque. Me senté asomando mi cabeza para ver si volvía. Estaba nevando y podría resfriarse. Sí estaba preocupada por él ¿a quién quería engañar? Gin era la única persona que conocía y que me había dejado vivir con él.

El tiempo fue pasando y mis párpados pesaban cada vez más mientras esperaba a que volviera. Suspire con resignación, tras la tercera cabezada que di miré por una última vez y después me metí en la cama dónde momentos antes me había despertado.

Los rayos del sol dieron directamente en mis ojos, molesta los abrí y los froté con mis manos mientras daba un bostezo. Mire a mí alrededor un tanto desubicada sin saber dónde estaba, pero luego recordé a aquel chico que me había salvado la vida ¿había vuelto? ¿Dónde estaría? Observe toda la habitación y vi un plato con algo de comida junto a una mesa que parecía ser muy vieja. Me acerque y vi que era algo de fruta. Cogí la pieza y me la comí mientras iba buscando alguna nota o algo que me dijera donde se encontraba Gin. Pero no había nada. Lance un pequeño gruñido por aquello, ya era la segunda vez que se iba sin decirme nada y resultaba molesto.

Salí buscando entre los alrededores, pero no estaba por ningún lado. ¿Dónde rayos se encontraba? Cuando le viera iba a hablar con él sobre aquello, no podía dejarme así cada vez que se iba ¿Tanto le costaba dejar una simple nota? ¿Decirme unas palabras? Resignada me senté junto a un árbol que estaba frente a la cabaña, de todas formas no había nada más que árboles en aquel lugar.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- escuche la voz de Gin detrás de mi espalda que hizo que diera un respingo.- Deberías estar dentro, estas muy débil.

-¿Dónde estabas tú?- lo miré desde mi lugar.

-He ido a por algo de alimento.- me contesto enseñándome unas frutas que traía en una cesta.- no es mucho pero no he conseguido nada más. Los de la aldea no quieren darme nada de comida, he tenido que cogerla de los árboles.

Arrugue la frente y observé todo lo que traía, al parecer eran algunos caquis, manzanas, naranjas…

-Hay una gran variedad. ¿Dónde lo has conseguido?

-Suelo recorrer el bosque de vez en cuando. Se dónde encontrarlos.- comenzó a andar hacia la casa sin decirme nada más. Otra vez.

Suspiré y lo seguí.

-Cuando te vayas hazme el favor de decirme a dónde vas.- le dije nada más entrar en la cabaña. Él me miró sorprendido- no sé dónde estás y haces que me preocupe.

Gin apartó la mirada, pero no dijo nada más. En el poco tiempo que llevaba con él supuse que era alguien de muy pocas palabras.

-Supongo que eso es un vale.- él cogió un caqui y comenzó a comerlo- ¿Dónde estamos exactamente? ¿Hay una aldea por aquí? ¿Cuál es? Quiero ir allí.- le dije entusiasmada por salir de aquel lugar.

-No iras.

Casi di un bote con aquella inesperada respuesta y fruncí el ceño.

-¿Por qué no?- quise saber.

-Todavía estás muy débil. Hasta que tu poder no llegue a ser más fuerte no podrás salir de aquí.

-O vamos, estoy perfectamente.- comencé a saltar y a mover los brazos para llamar su atención- ¿Ves?- pero el negó con la cabeza. Por un momento (sin saber porque razón) me pregunte si sería porque en realidad era ciego ya que siempre tenía los ojos cerrados, pero descarte la idea de lo contrario como habría visto la fruta. No lo era ¿verdad? Negué con la cabeza descartando esa idea e infle mis mejillas- Pues yo me voy de aquí.

Abrí la puerta y salí dando un portazo. Estaba indignada, no solo me dejaba sola sin saber a dónde se iba, sino que además él creía que era lo mejor para mí era dejarme allí sola como si fuera un jarrón que con solo tocarlo se fuera a romper. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía dónde estaba. Tanto era mi enfado que anduve sin ningún rumbo y perdiéndome por completo. Miré a los alrededores, pero era inútil, no tenía ninguna pista de donde podría estar. Decidí dar la vuelta en un intento de encontrar la cabaña de Gin.

-Dichoso Gin- murmure enfadada. No solo me ordenaba que me quedara en la cabaña sin hacer nada sino que ¡ahora me había perdido por su culpa! Bueno no, en realidad era mía ¡pero qué importa! ¡Él me hizo enfadar así que es culpa suya!

Di un paso más y de repente sentí un fuerte dolor en el pecho que hacía que casi no pudiera respirar. Me temblaban tanto las piernas que caí de rodillas al suelo y apoye mis manos en él para evitar caerme del todo. Mi vista se fue desvaneciendo hasta quedar completamente oscura.

Lo siguiente que recordé es que estaba tumbada en un suelo duro. Abrí los ojos poco a poco hasta que se acostumbraron a la luz del lugar. Mire alrededor y fue cuando me di cuenta de que otra vez estaba en la cabaña de Gin y que él estaba sentado apoyado en la pared. Por la ventana pude ver que parecía que estuviera atardeciendo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente?

-Ya despiertas- Por su tono de voz parecía estar molesto conmigo, y me avergonzaba haber hecho que se preocupara. Lo miré buscando que expresión tenía y me pareció por un momento que tuviera los ojos abiertos, pero fue tan poco tiempo que pensé que habían sido imaginaciones mías.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Te encontré desmayada en el bosque. Te dije que tu poder era muy débil, puede que se haya vuelto a debilitar del todo por haberte presionado tanto.

-No volveré a hacer eso.- dije mirando a otro lado.

No podía hacer otra cosa, ya lo había preocupado bastante y me había salvado dos veces. No quería que tuviera que hacerlo una tercera vez. Gin se levantó y fue hasta la mesa para traerme unas frutas.

-Deberías comer, no has comido nada desde la mañana.

Asentí mientras mi tripa crujía y mis mejillas se ruborizaron. Tras comer en silencio lo observe mientras se asomaba por la ventana.

-¿No comes?

-Ya comí antes.- asentí levemente suponiendo que estaba enfadado conmigo.

Sin dirigirme la palabra salió de la cabaña. Me levante con curiosidad y me asome por la ventana para ver como se dirigía al bosque. Suspire frustrada, otra vez lo había vuelto a hacer, otra vez se había ido sin decir nada y no sabría cuando iba a volver. Seguramente se había ido porque estaba enfadado conmigo, lo que hizo que me enojara con él.

-Estúpido Gin.- me aparte de la ventana y me senté en el suelo esperando a que volviera para exigirle una razón por la que se había ido, aunque con lo poco que lo conocía supuse que no me diría nada.

.

.

 **Bueno un capítulo corto, espero poder hacerlos más largos.**

 **De niños Gin parece ser siempre más serio y así lo he querido poner, junto a lo impetuosa e impulsiva que es Rangiku jaaj.**


	3. Notas de autor

Odio este tipo de notas de autor, creo que todos lo hacemos, pero llevaba tanto tiempo sin actualizar que sentía que debía decir algo al menos. La verdad es que se me han juntado varios problemas que no me permiten escribir, al igual que tengo un gran bloqueo (los odios mucho). Sinceramente pienso que si escribo algo sería todo angst y podría estropear alguno de mis fics y no quiero eso por lo que si consigo hacer algo de ese tipo intento que sea algún one-shot o drabble.

No sé cuando lograre actualizar algo, estoy leyendo mis fics para ver si consigo inspirarme para poder escribir y así mejorar algo mi animo y esperar a que se solucionen algo mis problemas.

Gracias por vuestra paciencia.


End file.
